Mismatched
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: Based on Prompt. Emma is practicing magic, and it gets a little out of hand when Regina finds herself in a very red leathery predicament. One-Shot. Swan Queen


Prompt: Regina wearing Emma's clothes - Anon

A/N: I have recently written a few shorter one-shots (okay well, short for _me_, maybe not short to other people) based on some tumblr prompts I received. Always open to those, by the way, over at RizzoliOnIsles. I got bored and decided to share these with you here. It's also a nice backup in case anything ever happens to my blog/files. Enjoy! I would love to know what you think. This won't interfere with Not With Haste, as I wrote these all in one day over the past weekend.

* * *

"Emma, I need you to focus," Regina growled. She had been trying to get the other woman to turn an apple into a cupcake for the past hour to no avail. Emma had floated the apple, roasted the apple, and even flung the apple through the air and into a very expensive crystal vase, but a simple transformation was apparently too difficult.

Over time, it became apparent that Emma was easily distractible during their lessons. That was why she had opted for the cupcake choice, knowing Emma's stomach could never resist the overly sweet dessert. If she had something worth working towards, a little motivation, then surely she should have been able to concentrate enough to get it right.

Apparently, that was not the case.

"I'm trying," Emma whined. "I'm just hungry. Can we break for lunch?" she added with a pout.

Regina scoffed. "Hardly. We've only been at this for an hour, and if you actually did as you were instructed, you would be able to have all the stomach ache inducing treats you desire. Now, try again!"

Emma sighed and slouched back into the couch where she was sitting across from Regina, but obliged. Her eyes closed and Regina could see the crinkling of her brow in frustration.

Deciding to try a different approach, Regina reached across and cupped her hands over Emma's, which were folded in her lap tightly clasped. "Do you feel me? I want you to hold onto that feeling of me and ground yourself. Know your starting point and where you want that apple to end up. Picture it as it is, then as you would prefer it, including the transition. If it helps you, try imagining one detail at a time, like the color, then the texture and shape," Regina explained steadily.

She held her breath when blue smoke began to surround her, slightly confused as to why Emma's magic was spreading so far beyond the apple. Before she could tell Emma to stop immediately before her whole house ended up destroyed, it dissipated.

Regina nervously looked over at the apple, expecting the worst. Strangely enough, it was still sitting there completely intact. It wasn't a cupcake either, though, so Emma's magic had been stopped short too soon or failed.

"Emma, you need to _focus," _Regina said with a groan. She was growing tired of such basic lessons that never would have taken her this long to master.

When Emma didn't respond with some complaint or another, Regina's eyes snapped up to her to see what was wrong. The blonde wasn't even looking at the apple. Rather, she was staring at Regina in a way that made her feel a combination of discomfort and arousal, and if it wasn't for her curiosity as to what was so fascinating all of a sudden, Regina would have blushed.

She cleared her throat and stared Emma down. "Is there something the matter with my outfit?"

"Wha- um, huh? Emma looked up, still clearly distracted by something. Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What now? You've never seen a woman leave her shirt unbuttoned a little? Excuse me for feeling overheated," Regina snapped.

Emma still barely reacted, too busy looking at her in surprise.

It was starting to make Regina feel a bit nervous, so reluctantly, she peered down at her own apparel to see what was so fascinating.

"What have you done?" Regina screeched, standing up and walking over to the floor length mirror in the corner of her study. Just as she had suspected, there was certainly something wrong with her clothing, if she could even call it that.

Her once pristine and very expensive Armani blazer was now a disturbing shade of red. It was also leather, and had a zipper, just like Emma's signature leather jacket. Her blouse underneath had been replaced with a ribbed white tank top, also like Emma's. Only, where the top usually stopped at a respectable distance from Emma's chest, on her it stretched low and showed off ample cleavage that she hadn't showcased in nearly 30 years.

Regina was ready to pass out when her eyes moved down further and observed that, yes, her nicely pressed dress black slacks had been turned into highly uncomfortable skin tight jeans that hugged every inch of her lower body like a second skin.

Every. Inch.

"Miss Swan, I want an explanation, now!" she barked, finally ripping her gaze away from the horrifying sight in her mirror. If she couldn't see the fashion atrocity currently happening on her body, she could maybe just pretend it didn't exist.

Not surprisingly, Emma was still flapping her jaw open nervously. More surprisingly, she could have sworn she caught the sheriff's gaze directed at her ass while she was turning. Curious as to the reaction, Regina moved closer and added an extra sway to her hips. Just as she thought, Emma's eyes followed her carefully.

"Emma, when you were thinking about what you wanted to change, were you really thinking about the apple?" she asked.

Emma gulped but shook her head no, looking both guilty and… was that arousal?

"Not exactly."

"And when I said to imagine the process of the transformation, does that mean you…" Regina trailed off, blushing at the thought of Emma picturing her naked.

The blonde's matching rosy red cheeks were the only confirmation she needed.

"Well, dear, if you wanted to get me in your pants, you only needed to ask," Regina purred to test the waters.

Sure enough, Emma nearly fell off the couch, her cheeks blushing impossibly darker.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, refusing to meet Regina's gaze.

"It's quite all right, dear." Regina sighed, deciding she'd had enough fun at the younger woman's expense. "But maybe next time you can change your own attire, rather than mine. Red's really not my color."

"Oh, trust me, it is," Emma whispered. She barely heard it, but it was definitely audible, and Regina gasped in shock at the words.

She couldn't help but feel attracted to the way Emma was refusing to look at her and profusely blushing. It was adorable, but also incredibly naughty after what Emma's magic had just done.

"Perhaps, but I've always found there's one shade on me that simple just can't be beat."

"What's that?" Emma asked nervously. She finally lifted her gaze to meet Regina's.

"Why don't you help me out of these so you can find out?"


End file.
